


Talk Less; Drink More

by Marks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I buy you a drink? That would be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Less; Drink More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citagazze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citagazze/gifts).



> Hope you like this, Citagazze! It's hard to get Alexander Hamilton to STFU.

Burr didn't completely understand why this guy was talking to him. It seemed like the guy — Hamilton, was it? — was asking him to be a mentor of some kind, but that would be weird. Hamilton was basically the same age as him, give or take a year. But Hamilton did have a nice mouth, even if Burr couldn’t get a good look at it because he _never stopped talking_.

So he offered Hamilton one drink, then two, and three, smiling and nodding as Hamilton gave him his entire life's story and spilled out half the contents of his brain. And honestly, he seemed intelligent, so Burr probably would send a letter down to Princeton on his behalf the next day. By the fourth drink, Hamilton’s words were starting to slur and Burr was far enough into his cups that he went from finding the constant drone annoying to soothing. That, and Laurens and his crew coming into the pub motivated Burr to touch Hamilton’s elbow, raise his eyebrows, and suggest that they might want to move this conversation somewhere else.

Hamilton’s face flushed, and he looked down at his shoes; for just a second, Burr thought he might have read the situation wrong, wondering if he was about to get fucked in the way he didn’t want. But then Hamilton bit his lip and nodded, and they walked out side-by-side, hands brushing against each other’s as they walked out.

Burr nodded to Laurens and his friends, winking at Lafayette and Mulligan as he and Hamilton left.

An hour later Aaron Burr got Alexander Hamilton to talk less and smile more — for about fifteen minutes. Then Hamilton started talking again, and never, ever, ever stopped.


End file.
